


Youth Schemes

by scullyisspooky



Series: The Punk and The Hipster Chronicles [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Punk Scully, hipster mulder, txf college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyisspooky/pseuds/scullyisspooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes youth is too difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: The one-shots belonging to the series "The punk and the Hipster Chronicles" aren't necessary in a chronological order.
> 
> (English is not my first language, I hope you understand if this have some error)

Everything was out of her hands, her steps were too fast, almost running like if she was escaping from something, but behind her there wasn't anything else than the corridor and other students, too busy in their own lives. The tears were burning her in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow herself to let them run freely down her cheeks. 

She didn't even saw the person who was following her steps, really close to her. "Scully" A familiar voice called her, but she was in her own world. The tall guy grabbed her from arm before she could give another step away from him. "Are you okay?" Scully doubted if it was a good idea face Mulder, but his hand now in her shoulder gave her a comfortable warm. A comfortable feeling. 

"Can we get out of here?" When Scully's eyes met Mulder's, a big pain stabbed his chest, the pain of seeing her teary eyes looking straight at him. 

Both of them made their way out of the building, Mulder always grabbing Scully's hand, tightly, like if she needed to be guided through the campus. His next class was near, but all his thoughts were focused in the redhead by his side. He wouldn't go anywhere until he find out what was happening to her. They reached a common area in the campus, everyone were in their class, so they were completely alone there.  

"What's happening?" They sat down in a bench, really close, courtesy of Mulder, Scully keeping her head down all the time. It was almost noon, but a cold autumn wind was always present. Mulder wondered if Scully had cold. Was a bad thing that he wanted so bad to hug her until she smiled again? Bring back her smile, that bright smile that he loved that much. Wanting to erase all those things that made her eyes sad. 

"I think... I'm done with Daniel" It came in form of a barely audible whisper from her, but everything was so quiet that Mulder heard it perfectly. He was surprised, really surprised, he discovered not long ago that Daniel Waterson, Scully's professor, and she were having an affair. An affair, because he was married, but it never stopped Scully from went ahead with that dangerous relationship. If anybody found out about them, both of them would be kicked out from the University, but apparently, it wasn't a problem anymore.  

"But... why?" He knew how much Daniel meant to her and a part of him was always jealous of that. But it wasn't like if he was jealous because he liked Scully, of course not, it was a friend-like-jealousy. One more time, all turned in a whole silent,  the same silent that Scully broke a few minutes after. 

"I was naïve, I guess" Mulder wanted to say something, discuss about her words, but she didn't allowed him, talking again. "He asked me to move away from him... he told me I was a mistake and he realized that he always loved his wife" Scully's voice broke as she spoke, almost in tears by the reminder of Daniel's words. She knew she was being childish, because her relationship with Daniel hadn't any future, but for one time, she wanted to cry over the spilled milk. Scully didn't even care that Mulder was seeing a very weak side of herself, she just wanted someone to rely on, a shoulder to cry over.  

And like if Mulder read her mind, she felt his arms around her body. The cold wind was still there, but she was protected by Mulder's arms, a place where everything was warm, comfortable. A place made for her. Scully closed her eyes, not crying, but putting all of her pain out, simply by putting her arms around his torso, hugging him very tightly, like a scared child. For one time, she wanted to stay there forever, between his arms, breathing his scent, feeling protected, wanted, as if nothing any more existed. 

Scully's breath was softly quiet, against his neck, but for no reason he would break the comfortable contact shared by them. He didn't even cared about his class, and of course that she didn't too, a really strange behavior in them, but the situation was... _special_ _._  

 

 

The afternoon came sooner than they wanted, but at the same time, soon the class schedule was over for the day.  

Mulder tried to look for Scully when his last class ended, uselessly, he couldn't found her anywhere, even Monica didn't knew where Scully was, making him more worried than before. At the same time, Mulder knew she needed space, be away from everybody, including him, just for a while, he hoped. The problem was how many time it would take to she to be okay, to forget about all the shit happened with Daniel. Mulder cursed Daniel, and also cursed himself for not did something to prevent her from being hurt. He was guilty too, maybe not as Daniel was, but he assumed his fault.  

Mulder went to his dorm, trying to read a book for his next day's morning's class, but while his glare was on the pages, his mind was far away, centered in the tiny redhead he had as friend, where she was, and more important, how was she feeling in that exact moment. 

Where the hell was she? 

The bitter flavor in his mouth was still there, the uncomfortable feeling still in his chest, the pain and the guilty. Mulder got up from the chair and took his coat, now necessary thanks to the cold autumn, ready to go out looking for Scully, until he opened the door, seeing immediately Scully there, in front of the door of the room with her fist in the air ready to knock the door. 

"Scully?" He asked like if he needed to be sure that the person standing there was his Scully "I was going to look for you..." 

"Can I come in?" Her voice was low, almost a whisper, a really quiet one. Mulder took a step at the side to let her come inside the room, his glare always on Scully, even when she had her back to him. Scully's eyes were still sad, but now it was a quiet sadness, like emptiness.  

She walked in, slowly until almost reach the edge of the bed in the room, glaring all the things around her like if the room was new for her, every single thing, but it wasn't the first time she was in his room. Mulder didn't knew what to say, Scully seemed absent, too quiet, even for a person like she. He sat in the chair next to his desk, the one he was in before decided to went looking for her, but this time facing at Scully, just in case she wanted to talk to him. It didn't happen until several minutes after.  

"Why was I so naïve and stupid?" Mulder opened his mouth to say something, but words didn't came out, mostly because he knew that Scully wasn't a person who you can cheer up just with a few words and everything will be okay. She needed support, a real one, even when she closed herself to the rest of the people. Mulder still remembered how hard it was to become close to her, and now he was closer than anyone in her life.  

"You deserve better, Scully, and I know you know it's the truth" This time, Mulder got off the chair and sat in his bed, with her glare over him. Scully's breath was slow, quiet, just like in the bench when he felt it in his neck's skin. Mulder extended his arms to her, wanting to hug her one more time, and make her sure that he was still there, to her, for her. 

 

 

They were laying in the bed, facing each other, too close, so close that Mulder even could felt her breath against his face, against his lips, and probably Scully could felt his too. The music was playing softly in the background, just for they to hear it through the earphones. Mulder had one while Scully had the other. Her glare in his eyes, deeply, like if she could see every corner of his soul, or read every thought in his mind. No words needed for them, it was like the music spoke for them, even when Scully didn't know the song, it was nice, pretty nice. 

"How I like to listening the songs with you" She said, with low voice, almost inaudible. Mulder's heartbeat was a bit faster, but he tried to not read for more in her words. Just two friend listening to music together, sharing something special. They were still looking at each other's eyes, and suddenly he couldn't see the sadness in her eyes anymore, just peace, not her usual glare, even now it was a bit different, and Mulder thought that it was how she looked with all her walls down, simply the most beautiful thing that he had seen. Not the girl with punk style, not the girl with really good grades, not the girl who made fun of him when they first met. 

Just Dana. His Dana. His little redhead.  

"I want to see the shine of your eyes before sleep" In other situation, those words would be really awkward, even stupid, but now, as an answer, Scully's hand touched softly Mulder's cheek. 

"I want to fall asleep listening to your voice"  

The room was barely illuminated by Mulder's desk's lamp, they didn't knew how much time they spent like that, laying in Mulder's bed, each with an earphone, listening music. One of Mulder's hands in her waist, and one of Scully's hands in his face. Suddenly, there wasn't space to anyone else than them, all the world they knew, every thought was about the person in front of them.  

Mulder closed his eyes, breathing deeply but softly, giving slow touches over Scully's waist for a long time, being in silent until he thought it was appropriate to talk "I like you... a lot..." 

The words came out of his mouth before he could help it. He just felt right to say them, to say the truth.  

Scully didn't reply, but her warm hand was still in his face, anyways, worried about Scully getting mad at him, he opened his eyes to see her. "Scully, I-" He cut himself, right after saw her. 

Scully was asleep, probably for a long time, he hadn't way to know it. Mulder smiled, touching this time her face the most softly he could, and stroking her hair with his fingers. 

He saw her until he fell asleep too.


End file.
